The Life of Jane Bingley
by Bye Zexual
Summary: After all the troubles in their lives, Jane becomes a Bingley. Happy as a new Bride, there are some things that bother their lives, would Bingley and Jane overcome these without ending up in an annulment? READ AND REVIEW? YES! I WOULD LIKE THAT. PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pride and Prejudice belongs to Jane Austen.**

A/N: My first time writing in this era... I had troubles with it, but I hope you guys we'll appreciate the hard work in it... especially my editor's hard work **His Last Walk** . Thanks to her, I finally get to post it!

* * *

Chapter one: My Visit To Longbourn

It was a cold night when I entered our house and I heard mother, Mrs. Bennet, calling out for me, "My dear, Jane! For heaven's sake, my lovely child, you shouldn't spend time outside without my and father's consent. " She spoke to me spitefully as I made my way to the kitchen where I would find my lovely sister, Elizabeth, sitting. She gasped as she made her way towards me.

Oh! How endearing it was to see my sister so well. I would never have thought that Darcy and my dearest Lizzy would be together as for the past months; all she spoke about was Darcy's faultiness and prejudices in life. I thought I would never have a chance to be with my dear Lizzy. Having with such a married life with my loving husband, Mr. Bingley was, I thought, one of the most remarkable days of my life. Especially, by the way our affections both conclude our synchronized way of life. I never thought I would be this blissful, as though at first... I thought of my dearest Lizzy for not having someone with her, but now everything was well. I was glad into thinking that both men came here in Meryton to find themselves wives! Oh, my lord! How fervent I was to examine Bingley's perfection in my eyes. Everything in him, I found faultless. His amiable personality brought up my passion for him. Those keen smiles made me smile, and think of how much I cared and longed for his...touch and his gentle lips, lingering in my satin skin.

"Jane, my dearest sister! Oh, how I long to see and be with you. How are things with Bingley?" Lizzy's eyes lit up with joy, and hugged me closely to her.

"Everything is... falling to where it should be. I must say, he is indeed very much in love with me as I am with him. Oh, Lizzy! I just hope you are there to witness all my silly smiles and actions. You would have teased me about it all day." I sighed, taking her hands with mine as we stared into each other's eyes. It _has_ been a long time without her; it was such a lonesome time for me. I spent my life with her and did everything with Lizzy and at this moment she was here, speaking to me like the old times. I wish to live with my sister.

Beyond those fine brown eyes, I could see her eagerness to announce her life with Darcy, and I was too, was very much indeed, ecstatic for it. For I have never seen my sister this happy, since the very last time I saw her smile was of our wedding day together. "Come what may! I must now tell you my life as the mistress of Pemberley and as of Mrs. Darcy." With much affection in her manners, she held out her hand for me to take, which I did. She led me to our old room, where we both slept in and shared. I remembered the old times where Lizzy and I would cover ourselves with a blanket and speak of Bingley and Darcy, especially my sister- in- law, Caroline Bingley, who despised my sisters' manners and silliness.

It was all coming back to me now, the good and ill will momentum of our lives. Though I still could not believe that my Lizzy and Darcy, together! It has been such astounding news to my family and I, for I always hear Lizzy complaining of Darcy's judgemental prospect in life. It made me smile, every time I caught a glimpse Lizzy's loving smile of hers. No one has ever made her this content, and Darcy had done it. I should be thankful for it, but I cannot let go of Lizzy for she was my sister and now we are both married!

"I have tons of things to speak of! Jane! You and your husband _must_ visit me and Darcy, soon I must say in Pemberley! We are planning to host a masquerade ball for everyone! Mr. and Mrs. Collins should be given an invitation!" she laughed softly as she shared her happiness with me.

I returned her laugh with a grin, "That's wonderful, Lizzy. We shall all wear our masks and dresses where none of our husbands would recognize us! It would be a delight if you let me help you make preparations. Now, tell me, how is life being a Darcy?" I asked her, watching her carefully.

She gave out a sigh, and said, "I have no words to explain it, Jane. I'm too happy to begin with, and I'm looking forward to each day spent with him. And you and Bingley, should I say that you two are perfect for each other?" She heaved an eyebrow while both of us laughed in surprise.

She knew me perfectly, "Don't underestimate me, my little sister! You and Darcy! You two are quarrelling for most of the time and I never expected that you would end up, marrying him! Now, you tease of Bingley and I, how outrageous of you to speak of that matter!" I sighed in ridicule, mimicking our dear mother.

Her eyes danced in excitement, "Jane, I will never get tired of you. I too never suspected that I would accept an arrogant man's proposal but it all turned out to be wrong. He was as perfect as the way you and Bingley are together. Oh! Dear Papa, he was quite shock when Darcy went to speak of him of our marriage!" We both smiled in remembrance.

Papa was very dear to Lizzy; both of them have the same persona. And I felt content just seeing both of them happy as ever. At first, Papa didn't want to agree but as my family both watched her grow in bliss, that was where it all began. Our happiness as sisters couldn't be measured she was as important to me as I am to her.

"Indeed he was, and the cause of it? It was such a pleasing memory as I remember it," Lizzy said, thinking deeply within her thoughts.

I frowned suddenly remembering something and she placed her hand on top of my hand, "What is it, my dear Jane?" she asked, feeling sympathy for my unrewarded actions.

I stared at her, with a worried visage. Should I tell her my troubles in life or not? I didn't want to ruin my sister's delightful smile, but I must say so because I tell her almost everything in my life! Dear Lizzy, I didn't know what to do!

* * *

**Please read and **_**review**_** if so I too, will check out your writings and review. =) **

**Okay, am done. Make me happy by Reviewing please**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN... PRIDE AND PREJUDICE BY JANE AUSTEN! AS MUCH AS I WANT TO... I CAN'T! D:

**A/N: **Oh! hey guys! i finally finished chapter two! i hope you guys like it!

thought i was too lazzzy to edit it... i might edit it tomorrow. i just want to post it.

so bear with me! Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS... I DONT CARE WHETHER ITS MEAN OR NOT... HELP ME IMPROVE IT BY REVIEWING AND I SHALL DO THE SAME FOR EVERYTIME I READ SOMETHING. OKAY..AM DONE.... I HOPE YOU GUYS APPRECIATE IT..

SORRY! AM NOT THAT GOOD AT THE JANE AUSTEN ERA! I TRIED THOUGH! AND I SHALL KEEP TRYING AND TRYING UNTIL I SUCCEED! :D:D:D:D:D:D

* * *

**Chapter two:**

I lingered beside the bed frame, watching her carefully as she looked out the window. I could see her anxiousness overflowing into her mind. Yet as her sister I have no right to interfere with her mentality and so all I could do was listen to anything she has to say. As far as I know, I am quite aware of her idyllic life and I believe it would only spoil our happy moments if I speak of my unwanted life. It should be then, all left behind where I could be the only soul to know of it and no one else will. It has been my nature, hiding all my concerns and caring for others before myself. There was no reason for people to worry about me yet I felt so grateful for having such a loving sister, Lizzy and a family who would catch me, anytime. I thought about the lovely paradise and silly life back then, when Lizzy and I weren't married yet, it was such a pleasant feeling that I, somehow, would want to go back and taste those happy memories at the tip of my tongue.

"So has he come to you? I mean Darcy." I asked her as she sat beside me, smiling beautifully without defects. My hand covered my mouth teasing her, of course. It was part of Lizzy's nature, to always teased, she was the only one who got my father's wittiness. She was the only one who makes me smile.

She seemed too fervent that she couldn't decide how to tell me of it. She kept walking back and forth across the room; she was making me dizzy. I gestured her to slow down and I took her hand on mine. She gazed at me with brightened eyes, "Oh, Jane! It was such a lovely night! No one could ever take or have my memory of him and I. I must say, at first I was too nervous," she paused watching me grinned fervently,

"Of course, Lizzy. I know it was never your doing to do something fanatical. We both know Lydia was the type of person who flirts with men." I smiled warmly towards her as she continued to speak of it,

"It was beyond words, Jane. For once, I actually have proven that he is indeed very much in love with me. I must say, I think I am making you feel irritated for I keep mentioning of him loving me. And as you know he was a gentleman, a sweet kind Darcy. My dear sister, will you tell me yours too?" she asked and I turned white as the snow.

I promptly dropped her hand and walked about the room. I didn't want her to think that I was a coward. Although, it was an understatement for Lizzy, I still felt a bit shaken and jolted about it. I stopped before I walked on the door. She quickly revolted, running towards me; concerned as she has always been with me. With her kind eyes, stared at me I couldn't get out the words I wanted to speak of.

"Jane is something bothering?" she asked.

I daren't glanced at her, my eyes lingered on the ground, not wanting to see my sister's worried countenance. My mind wanted to tell her, to inform her but I am too much of a coward to speak up. Her face fell into sadness; it was all because of my doings. I must tell her,

"Lizzy, I hadn't let him in my room." The room fell into silent, and I, too, was now feeling more embarrassed. The hot air started rising in my body. I knew I shouldn't have told her but if I hadn't what would have become of me? I know I needn't to tell but after all she _is_ my dearest sister, whom I share with almost everything.

With a simple and clean smile she spoke, softly emphasizing much affection in her tone, "Jane, there is nothing to worry of, I assure you Bingley would comprehends it," she soothed me with the back of her palm rubbing my back. It sounded silly from my perspective that I, Jane Bingley, did not let her husband to love her at night. How must I? When a feeling of intimidation devastates me at night, I could not bring myself to be with my loving husband.

As much I would like to, my impulse wouldn't recognize my warm love for him. It was as if something is wrong. I was not aware of the empty feeling at night but as far as the cold night passes by I long for him. Yet... sadly, I couldn't be to kind to trifle him in my weak arms. I looked up, her eyes met mine. Her eyes spoke to me in which I shouldn't need to worry of anything and that maybe when the right time comes that is where Bingley and I would become one. Yes, I would very much like that. But this feeling of mine... I could not replace it with much affection. Every time I gazed at his, gentle visage, deep down, my heart felt like the thorns of roses were struck in my heart. I do love him, yet sometimes there was a feeling of lament in my heart, which I do not understand. Even, I, myself was confused in this kind of matter.

"I know he understands me, but it is just me!" I cried. Her sombre visage made my heart saddened. Why did I spoil the moments that we were given? I was to blame of course.

"Sister! Do not be shaken too much about it! Look at me, Jane!" she said. I didn't need to look at her but I did as I was told. Her expression I missed so much. Although, the patterns of sadness was painted I still wish for her to stay with me, I need my sister.

I didn't realize that I was shaking too much. She sat me down on the bed while she went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I already felt too poignant of this. Oh! How I wish I could forget all my nightmares and just think about of happy reminiscence. She came back with a glass of water on her hand. I took it without hesitation.

"I am sorry, sister. I only cause to ruin our lovely night. I didn't know that I would have to tell you. After all it is my choice to speak of the subject." A small grin formed in her face.

No wonder, Darcy loved her so much. It was because of her gentleness and kindness in heart. Her eyes speak of her, it speak of everything she wanted to tell. She was indeed, one of the precious people I kept in my heart. Here, inside me lies a place for her. I was too attached to her, and her to me; after all I could not blame her cheerful disposition.


End file.
